Un bien mauvais sentiment
by Moko-Hime
Summary: [OS très court] Heero se laisse entraîner par un sentiment... lequel ? Lisez pour le savoir !


**Disclaimer: **Bouhouhouuuu ! Sont pas à moiiii... T.T (c'est p't'être mieux pour eux non ? XD)

**Genre: **Heuuu.. _°se fait toute petite°_ deathfic...? Non ! Fuyez pas ! xD On peu aussi appeler ça **yaoi** si on veut.. _°sort°_

**Note: **NPTA (trad: Ne Pas Trucider l'Auteur xD)

Ah, je précise aussi, ce n'est pas du grand art, hein ! Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement, sauf la fin ! XD

**Note2 :** J'ai un petit renseignement pour ceux qui ont lu Le téléphone pleure (que je remercie sincèrement, j'ai été très touchée par les commentaires que vous avez laissé ). Une suite est belle et bien prévue, et d'ailleurs en cours d'écriture ! le passage le plus important est passé, il reste juste la fin et.. mais chut ! Je ne dirais rien ! XD Voilà, c'est tout, bonne lecture !

**☼**

**Très petit OS.**

**☼**

* * *

**Un bien mauvais sentiment.**

* * *

**  
195 AC : 6h du matin, dans une planque en Amérique. **

Quatre ombres silencieuses regagnèrent une petite maison dissimulée parmi la végétation. D'un accord commun tacite parfait, elles pénétrèrent dans un ordre précis à l'intérieur de l'habitation pour se réunir dans le salon. La lumière s'alluma.

- Je veux votre rapport demain à la première heure, ordonna la voix neutre et mesurée d'un grand brun aux yeux de Prusse.

Les autres acquiescèrent dans un même ensemble et se jetèrent un regard éloquent tandis que le japonais quittait la pièce. Un petit blond secoua tristement la tête tandis que les deux autres hommes serraient dents et poings ; et ils regagnèrent leurs chambres.

¤

Heero était le soldat parfait.

Aussi froid et consciencieux que le tueur qu'il était.

Mais un jour, _il_ s'infiltra.

Ce sentiment aussi puissant que destructeur.

Il aurait préféré ne jamais _le_ connaître.

D'ailleurs il ne _le_ vit pas.

_Il_ avait pris d'assaut le cœur piégé et protégé de glace du pilote.

_Il_ avait patiemment attendu des années, et des années, bien caché dans un coin sombre de son esprit.

Et _sa_ patience avait été récompensée.

La glace se fendilla.

Oh, pas beaucoup, mais juste assez pour qu'_il_ en profite, ce malin.

_Il_ se faufila alors par toutes les brèches.

Les moindres recoins.

_Il_ se glissa sournoisement par le plus petit trou.

Et _il_ avançait.

Lentement.

Mais sûrement.

Bientôt, _il_ se fut complètement installé, satisfait de lui-même.

Et Heero n'y pouvait rien, il avait gagné.

_Il_ décida alors de se mettre au travail ; et s'_il_ avait eu un visage, on aurait pu voir un sourire machiavélique se dessiner.

¤

**198 AC : 2 h du matin, quelque part en Australie. **

_Tactactac… tactac… tac… _

On n'entend que le bruit insistant des doigts de Heero sur son clavier.

Cela fait trois ans que Heero prépare ce moment.

Trois ans ont passé depuis cette mission qui a tout fait basculé.

Depuis, Oz étend son pouvoir sur la Terre et les Colonies sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire.

Aujourd'hui, tout va changer.

Les autres pilotes l'ont lentement regardé sombrer dans la folie et l'obsession, sans pouvoir rien faire non plus.

Le japonais n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même ; il a tout perdu cette nuit de massacre en 195 AC.

Il n'a vécut que pour cet instant.

Et aujourd'hui, tout est enfin prêt.

Sa vengeance.

Il va pouvoir venger la mort de son ami.

¤

_Bip. _

Ce simple bruit annonce la destruction immédiate de toutes les bases de Oz sur Terre et des Colonies.

Pour Heero, c'est le signal de sa délivrance, sa rédemption.

Ces trois années lui ont parues si longues.

Mais il a enfin accompli son but.

_Je t'aime Duo… Je te rejoins enfin… _

Ce furent ses dernières pensées avant que, quelques micros secondes plus tard, la base dans laquelle il se trouvait n'explose sous la violente déflagration.

Et lui avec.

**¤ FIN ¤**

* * *

**☼**

Me tapez pas ! xD J'ai rien fait ! (enfin, techniquement si, puisque j'ai écrit cette histoire --")

Mais je ne suis pas responsable des scénarios complètement tordus qui sortent de mon esprit torturé par le yaoi et les deaths.. XD

Ah, je tiens à prévenir que je vais sûrement réutiliser le début pour un prologue de fic ! Mais rassurez-vous, complètement différente !

Donc à bientôt !

Moko-Hime.

**♥**

Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu en dessus ! **↓↓**


End file.
